Can I Have A Second Chance Please?
by AwHaleNo
Summary: Bella Is a widow at the age of Twenty Two. She clutched on to everything she had left of Edward. Slowly and steadily she begins to fall in love with someone who had always been there. Can her broken heart be mended?
1. Prologue

_Dear Edward,_

_I hope your okay, I can fully say I am for a change. I'm almost happy there's something missing though. Life is still adjusting to being without you._  
_ Your dad still doesn't know about your death, he's still sending us letters about his travels. I think I shall tell him, seeing as it has been two years_  
_since you left us._

_I do need to ask for something from you now. I was once in love with you, I will always love you just not the way I did, it hurts too much._  
_I have found someone who was infront of me the whole time. But I will not love him fully untill you give me permission._

_Edward, can I have a second chance please?_

_Love From_

_Isabella Cullen Swan._


	2. Chapter One Jasper & Bella

I sat in work again, not really doing anything. Nothing phased me anymore, I couldn't feel anything anymore. It was only five minutes until I got to go home anyway. I could go to sleep and wake up and do the same thing again. A knock on the door made me fall out of my chair.

"Come in." I called in my monotone. The door opened and a familiar face popped through.  
"Hey Bella you haven't come out of your office all day. Did you eat lunch?" Jasper asked his voice was filled so much concern it made me blink with shock.  
"No I was too busy, too much work these days." I gave a fake smile but he didn't buy it and shook his head.  
"You're a bad liar Bella. Tomorrow your going to lunch with me." He grinned and left giving me no time to decline. I groaned realising it disrupted my routine. I grabbed my bag and swiftly left the office.

When I arrived at home I saw another letter arrived from Edward's father. I threw it into the basket with all the others and slowly walked into my bedroom. If I'm leaving the office I better wear something decent otherwise I'd get even weirder looks than I do. I threw my bag on the bed and walked into my wardrobe, turning the light on. I walked towards a line of dresses. One of them caught my eye but it wasn't a dress. It was in fact a jump suit, blue with little white flowers scattered over them. It took it off the rail and walked over to collect a grey cardigan. I placed them on the central table and opened another door which lead to almost a million shoes. I didn't buy these all my self, Edward everyday would bring me home a pair. I chose a pair of blue high heels. I put them with the clothes and looked into the mirror.

My dark brown hair looked lifeless. It was frizzy and lost it curls. My eyes were chocolate but lost their depth and shine. The dress i wore made me look I was going to a funeral. My face was bare, no make up. You could see my sadness leak through my skin. I put my pyjamas on and threw my clothes in the wash basket and put my shoes back in their place. I switched the light off and climbed into bed willing sleep to come.

_"Don't get them. I already have a pair of shoes." I smiled at him then went back to cooking. He grinned then walked over to the cooker.  
__"I will, you deserve a million pairs." He spoke with such softness to melt butter. I turned and wrapped him up in my arms. He instantly hugged me back and kissed my hair.  
__"Why's that?" I winked at him and he laughed, holding me tighter.  
__"You're the most beautiful thing I see every day and you're the walking proof of perfection." He winked back and we laughed together. "I have to go the office to pick up some paperwork for my lawyer, I'll only be half an hour." He kissed me on the lips and then held me close. It felt like he knew something was going to happen.  
__"I love you, always" I whispered he smiled softly then kissed my forehead.  
__"I love you too, always." He let me go then looked away, I saw a glint of pain in face but I let it be. "Your my everything be safe." With that he left swiftly. I finished cooking dinner and put his in the oven. I sat down and ate mine, taking my time to pass the time quicker. I finished and put my dishes in the sink and left them to soak. I had just sat down when the door bell rung. I answered the door to see two police men standing there with grim looks on their faces, I screamed and blacked out._

I woke up and touched my face, I had been crying. I got up and went for a shower. The hot water calmed me down and let me sort out my hair. I put my dressing gown on and proceeded to the wardrobe. I changed into my pre planned costume and blow dried my hair, staring in the mirror. My finished hair cascaded into curls down to my hips.

_"You look beautiful." _I heard his voice and whipped my head around. No one was there; making me frown. I walked into the bathroom and applied my make up before taking my bag and walking out the I pulled up at work I noticed Jasper waiting at the entrance with Alice. I stepped out the car and walked towards them. Jasper's jaw hung open and Alice had a evil looking grin on her face. She gave me a hug almost knocking me to the ground.  
"Wowza Bella!" She then started speaking so quickly so I zoned out and grinned at Jasper. "What brought the change?"  
"I did." I offered a fake smile but she didn't take it and she raised an eyebrow.  
"I'll see you later Bells, I'm off to my marketing meeting. You're coming to mine tonight girls night in. Lover you." With that she skipped to her car and drove away.  
"Hello Jasper." I nodded to him and we stepped inside the building. All the employees stared at me as I made my way to the office. I knew I was wearing something I wouldn't normally where this kind of stuff, well I used to. But things haven't been the same. Jasper sat across from me and put his laptop on my desk. I opened the blinds and stared out of the window.

"You have five meetings today, you better make room for lunch Bella." Jasper teased. I turned to see him typing on his laptop at a furious pace. His pale blue eyes were squinted in frustration and his golden hair had traced of silver where light shone on it. His pink lips were pulled into a scowl.  
"Oh I will, where are we going exactly Jasper?" He laughed and his frown turned into a smile and I swear my mind went blank.  
"Oh it's a surprise." He winked and I smiled. Not a fake one. "I think I see Bella coming back." He grinned then went back to typing. I sat on the other side of my desk and put my feet on the desk. "Make yourself at home then Bells."  
"My company; my office." I winked and laughed and Jasper joined in. "What are my meetings about then?"  
"Well its one big meeting that takes place all day. Your lunch break is from twelve pm untill two pm, so you'll find room for me." I nodded.  
"But since your the second boss aren't you coming with me?" His face was evident he was thinking. I tapped my fingers on the desk waiting for him to answer.  
"It didn't really cross my mind but yes I'll go too. We better leave now. I don't want you getting in trouble ma'am." He laughed to himself making me slightly smile, since when was Jasper so cute? I shook my head and stood up. I shouldn't be thinking like that."...And so we believe that with the partnership we could have would prosper both companies." Jamie Walsh; slept with every girl in my office. I think every boy too. He's been trying to sleep with me since Edward died and think, this is what he's trying to do here. I really don't think so. I stood and proceeded to stand at the front. I swear on my life he was checking me out.

"Thank you for your offer but we would have to decline. Your marketing scheme is far too costly and would not benefit out branding. You may leave now." I looked at Jasper and smiled wickedly, knowing I had ruined Jamie's ego. He left grumbling to himself, I caught something that sounding like "secret hooker" which kept me in a laughing fit for the next minutes. Jasper and Helen my assistant just sat back and watched me, giving me weird looks. "He called me a 'secret hooker', that's just hilarious!" Helen giggled and Jasper pulled a face as if to say "I'll kill him". "Chill Jasper it's a-okay!" My cheesy grin made him laugh.  
"We have lunch in ten can we just bunk early?" Helen asked doodling on her notepad. I gave her the most evil stare I could muster. Jasper bit his lip to still the laughter.  
"I DO NOT THINK SO! We are a professional company and we WILL do things my way which is the proper way. The proper way is too wait five minutes so we don't look like we're bunking!" I winked at her and we all laughed. For the next two minutes we sat in silence, not awkward just a peaceful environment. As Jasper and I made our way out of the office we were stopped by the secretary.

"Your meeting is cancelled after lunch so you can go straight home." She looked only towards Jasper as she spoke. I pulled a face at her and looked away while Jasper shuffled in discomfort.  
"Thank you, why have they cancelled?" I asked her yet she persisted on Jasper who looked trapped.  
"Oh I don't know, Jasper can I speak to you?" She battered her eyelashes at him but he declined and stormed out of the office leaving a stunned Claire stood there. I ran out after him and caught him smoking. I sighed and raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Look, I'm stressed okay?" He snapped making me step away. He grimaced at me and shuffled on his feet. "Sorry." I walked over and hugged him. Nothing really ever affected Jasper this much so it must be bad.  
"What's up Jazz? You know you can tell me?" When he looked at me his eyes looked liked empty shells.

"She doesn't love me Bells, she told me last night when I finally admitted it to her. It was like I didn't matter. She said we're still _best friends. _Funny, but you don't do that to best friends do you? Mess over them completely?" He grunted then began walking. I sighed and followed him.  
"Maybe she's not worth this Jazz? You need someone to look after you." I smiled warmly at him. "Come in my car. We'll go to mine and order Chinese." He grinned.

After an hour of intensive eating we sat back on my sofa and grinned like well fed pigs. Jasper was smiling yet his eyes didn't have their usual sparkle. I rubbed his shoulder soothingly and he seemed to lean into my touch. I had known Jasper since I moved here when I was fifteen; he took me under his wing at high school and made sure no harm came to me. It turned out I was the most hated girl in the school because everyone "wanted" him. If I'm completely honest Jazz and I dated for a brief six weeks and it was the most relaxed relationship I had ever had. That's why I dumped him I didn't feel enough affection and we went back to being best friends. Two months after Edward arrived and well the rest was history. Jasper seemed wary of Edward, like he was jealous. In years they became close and almost seemed like brothers. Edward made me giggle when every Thursday I went out with Jasper because he'd tried get me to stay at home. Once when I came home he had turned out all the lights and put candles out, shamefully I tripped over and ended up with bruising my ankle.

Jasper turned his head and winked at me. I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"It's your birthday next week Bella." He stated, I smiled.  
"Sorry. I don't think I noticed." He rolled his eyes. I winked at him.  
"What do you want?" I shook my head  
"Nothing." I got up to and threw the rubbish in the bin.  
"Come on Bells you must something? New makeup, clothes?" I shook my head and felt that feeling bubbling in me. "Oh a new car?" The tears rolled down my face and turned towards him.  
"I want Edward but Edward is not here. He was my everything, now I am nothing!" I screamed and ran into the bedroom slamming the door and collapsed onto the bed breaking into broken sobs. I woke up an hour later to find myself tucked up in bed and Jasper sat beside me stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry Bella, I know it still hurts." I sat up and cuddled into him. He was one of the only three people in all my life to see me with all the barriers put down. Only Jasper, Edward and my mum had seen me cry. I was always the strongest out of me and my siblings. Aaron always tended to avoid his emotions and Amy never really cared much about anything. I never got along with my younger sister and often bonded with Aaron. I pulled myself closer to Jasper needing more comfort, he responded by kissing my hair and rubbing my back soothingly. We sat like this for what seemed hours but were most likely minutes. No words were spoken because they were not needed. We were content with being comforted for what ached our heart.

At around seven o'clock we sat down to eat the curry Jasper had cooked for us. Jasper has always had a passion for cooking since the age of fifteen. It was partly because he had to cook for his little sister, seeing as their parents were barely there. I was his teacher and every Saturday night we'd cook a three course meal then the three of us would sit down and have a good talk. Jasper still had his flair in cooking because this food was delicious. I smiled warmly at him and I could see the spark in his eyes returning. Whatever he felt towards Alice she wasn't worth it.

"I see you can still cook?" I teased him. He laughed and ate his forkful of food. I grinned then put my bowl in the sink.  
"I had a great teacher." He winked and placed his plate in the sink too. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. Jasper was always like a brother to me and was always there for me when I needed him. "I have to go now Bells. I told Astrid I'd go see a movie with her." I felt a sting of rejection but then, Astrid is his sister so he has to bond with her.  
"Have fun and say hi from me." I grinned then kissed his cheek before taking the rest of the dished to the sink. Jasper stood emotionless watching me. I didn't question him until he was still standing there five minutes later. "Jazz, what's up?" He grimaced at me.  
"I'm staying here. You need me right now. Let me ring Astrid." He walked off into the bathroom closing the door behind him. While he spoke to Astrid I began to do the dishes. I didn't understand how he knew I needed someone. It had to be the fact that he has known me for almost ten years. When he came back in he now seemed less agitated and just seemed more approachable. I smiled at him from the sink and he sat on the kitchen counter. We enjoyed the silence as I finished the dished and pulled the gloves off.

"Hello Jasper." I grinned and mimed taking my hat off to him. He looked at me with a puzzled expression.  
"How do you do it Bella?" I knew my face now mirrored his and I took a step back. I tilted my head trying to understand but couldn't muster any knowledge up.  
"Do what?" He raised an eyebrow and dropped down from the counter. He put his hands on my shoulders and sighed.  
"This. Carrying on." His statement took me aback and I stood there in shock trying to process it. When my brain finally started working again I answered him after taking a deep breath.  
"Because I have to. It's not easy but I try my best. What use would suicide be? People would get hurt and that's not the point in life. I have to set an example to people because otherwise they wouldn't know better. It's like trying to sew a piece of cloth without any thread. You have to make do with what you have. I have my family, Edward's family, you, my friends and the company. I keep myself busy with helping with charity not that I wouldn't help anyway. I do my best to make other people because that is what rewards me life to see other people's smiles." I sighed and leaned into Jasper. He put his arms around me and rubbed my back soothingly.

We stood like that for fifteen minutes before Jasper suggested we watch a film, being a gentlemen, he let me pick and we sat on the sofa; me on one side and him on the other. I never considered Jasper as being the kind to pick friends over family, even as a teenager when his parent came home even for an evening He'd spend the whole night with them, sometimes not even saying a word. Anyone could be with Jasper and not have to say anything because he brings a calm atmosphere with him where ever he goes. He could always say so much without opening his mouth. What he lacks in words he makes up for in actions. One time when he found ngout Edward had cheated on me, Edward couldn't walk for three days. Edward was drunk at his house party and I wasn't there because I was at the movies with Aaron. He had told me he didn't look at anyone they way he looked at me. That night he slept with my sister. She confessed it to me two days after and I slapped her and stormed out and ran to Jasper's in tears. That night I fell asleep in Jasper's bed, in Jasper's arms. The day after when we went round to Edward's Jasper didn't say one word to him and didn't let me go which made Edward get all shitty with me. When I left two hours later I had phone call from his mum telling me that Edward had been beaten up. I went round and sat by his bed. Edward started moaning about Jasper then I told him I knew what he did. He went silent and I walked out.

"Hey Bella think I could sue this company? This film is _exactly_ like me and Alice. Apart from this dance thing in the park." He looked at me with a sad smile. I scooted over to him.  
"No, but how is this similar? They both have brown hair and the guy likes staring at buildings?" He laughed at me and ruffled my hair making me huff.  
"Well. It's like they are in an off/on relationship but she's stringing him along and then she tells him that they are still _best friends._" He frowned then laughed at a bit on the film. I smiled at him then looked at the screen. "Why weren't we meant to be Bella?" He asked still looking at the screen. I gulped then pushed my eyebrows together.  
"Why do you ask that Jasper?" My voice trembled with worry. He looked at me then smiled  
"Because we're so similar and have always understood each other so well." He shrugged then went back to watching the film. It took me a few minutes to answer  
"Opposites attract Jasper. That's why we're not meant to be." He laughed then the serious of my words sunk in. He smiled sadly at the screen.  
"In the world where things that should happen, we'd be meant for each other." He said in a serious tone. I thought I might of being going mad but I could have sworn I heard a bit of longing in his voice.  
"Maybe Jasper. Just maybe." I smiled at him and he smiled back. This conversation was the kind I thought I would ever have with Jasper.

Our attention was then brought back to the screen of course what had been said had not been forgetten. I couldn't concentrate on the film as what Jasper and I had said to eachother was still running through my head. Jasper never spoke about those kind of things to me, it was like he was working through things in his mind. I could tell he was thinking about what was said too as his face conveyed heavy thought. I felt my eye lids droup again and I rested my head on Jasper's chest. He kissed my hair while pulling the blanket around us. For the first time in two years I felt fully safe.

As I was drifting off too sleep I heard him whisper softly in my ear "Goodnight beautiful." I felt myself smile and I let myself sleep soundly.


End file.
